In general, there are three common conference hosting systems for executing conferencing calls: using a mobile device as the conference bridge (mobile bridge), using an intermediate conference server (for example a private branch exchange (PBX)), and using a conference bridge. The mobile bridge typically provides the fewest number of participants and number of moderator controls. The intermediate conference server generally can host larger conferences and provide an increased number of moderator controls. Additionally, the conference bridge generally can host an even larger number of participants and generally provides the moderator with the most controls.
Currently, the methods of generating conference calls are generally limited to a single conference hosting system. For example, a conference call is hosted either by only the intermediate conference server or only the conference bridge.
Moreover, each conference hosting system can have separate command formats making interoperability difficult if commands are to be passed between devices coupled to the conference via different types of conference hosting systems. Additionally, each type of conference hosting system can have different controls available to conferences participants and different user interfaces for accessing those controls.